1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for selectively raising at least a portion of a mattress. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for raising a portion of a mattress, wherein the device can be positioned between a box spring and the mattress and occupies only a small amount of vertical space.
2. The Prior Art
Various devices for selectively raising a portion of a mattress are known. The following references, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, relate to devices for raising and/or lowering a portion of a mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,077 to Neige relates to a device for tilting the top or bottom end of a bed using a worm screw mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,769 to Schneider shows a lifting apparatus for piece of furniture incorporating a scissor jack mechanism. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,425,150 to Palmer Jr., et al., 6,681,425 to Leventhal et al. and 4,309,783 to Cammack et al. all show devices for raising or lowering a mattress with an inflatable bellows or bladder element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,365 to Zeigler describes a portable bed raiser using vertical support posts and a linear and circular gear mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,653 to Bien shows a power operated back rest for an adjustable bed which uses a motor-driven screw and nut mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,497 to Sutter shows a device having a U-shaped gear rack for adjusting the inclination of reclining furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,971 to Schneider et al. describes a motor adjustable support device for a mattress having a railed base body and a support element adjustable relative to the base body. U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,852 to Bathrick et al. shows a power integrated articulated inner spring mattress wherein all of the power drive components for articulation are contained within the inner spring mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,037 to Weinman et al. describes a universal adjustable bed wherein the linkage and drive mechanisms are disposed within a housing to give the appearance of a conventional box spring.
Although a number of devices for selectively raising a portion of a mattress are known, known devices are typically complex and costly and occupy a large amount of space. Moreover, existing designs fail to account for the inherent tendency of a mattress to remain flat upon application of the lifting force unless suitably restrained.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, inexpensive and compact device for raising a portion of a mattress. Furthermore, a need exists for such a device which includes one or more restraining members for preventing the mattress from shifting as the mattress is raised.